


Knowledge and Learning

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Nona can be useful to Woedica, in their grand plans – but to him too.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Original Character(s), Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Knowledge and Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Thaos watches her leaning over the text, focus written over her features and soul. Always so devoted to her duties... She already is a valuable agent, but she could go further, higher in the hierarchy. To the very top. It will require more tests, but she could be his successor for that brief but still too-long time between his departure and Awakening.

She is loyal, to their cause and to their Queen. But her devotion to _him_ runs deeper than loyalty. Just another seal, securing her commitment to the Leaden Key.

Nona can be useful to Woedica, in their grand plans – but to him too. And in the days – years – to come, he will need someone like her. Thaos knows; he has been there. At some point, his duties – to himself, to his mission – might demand that he crossed the boundaries he has put their relationship in.

It would be more than just a duty. He knows Nona well enough to genuinely like her. She is smart and observant, and her sharp and sometimes humorous comments – even if she often keeps them in her thoughts – are amusing enough to make him smile.

So, from time to time, he takes a while longer when looking for another scroll in his desk or writing another short sentence for her to read, or just when he is explaining things and pacing across the room. He lets her watch, and wonder.

He does not need to actually look at her when he can simply watch her soul. Indeed, he no longer needs to do even that – he knows all he needs about her already. But sometimes, he lets his gaze linger on her long enough that she catches it.

Her blush isn’t visible in the candlelight. But the glow in her soul still is.


End file.
